Reunited Lovers
by Emixus
Summary: Law and Luffy meets after two years. The strawhats pirates have been to Raftel and Luffy is now the Pirate King.


Second Chance

There he stood, his tall slim body was covered in a long black robe, his hands and arms were covered in black tattoos. His hair was as black as the night, it moved slowly as the wind blew, in one if the hands, he held his hat, the hat that Luffy loved to steal away from him. It was like the time it self had stopped as they stood there.

Luffy dropped his hat as he started to run towards him, the man he loved, the man he missed for two long years, the man he wished to share his whole life with finally stood before him, tears started to roll down Luffys cheek as he ran towards him "Luffy!" The man screamed as his own tears stared started to roll down.

Luffy ran into his arms with a thud, he held him harder then ever before. This time he wouldn't let him go, this time he won't leave him. He held Luffy as hard, both cried like they never cried before. There they stood, in each other's arms, holding the one they truly love with their whole heart.

Luffy looked up at his face, saw his tears streaming down his face, he looked back at Luffy, their eyes closed as they kissed for the first time in two years and if finally felt complete, the tears stop rolling down their cheeks, they only felt each other as their lips met, this moment was just theirs.

Luffy slowly opened his eyes again and moved slowly away from his lips, "I missed you Law" Luffy said, "I missed you too Luffy.

Law and Luffy were holding hands as they walk to The Thousand Sunny that was docked on dock 41, exactly the same dock as two years ago. The feeling of holding Laws hand again, it felt magical, he never wanted to let go of him.

The Strawhats and Law were having a party to celebrate Laws and Luffys reunion, they all drank, sang and danced around the ship, as always Nami was drinking the most as the heavy drinker she is, while Robin and Zoro was sitting and talking more about their wedding that was just two weeks away. Luffy looked over to Zoro and Robin and knew right away what they were talking about, he looked back at Law and asked, "So…hey…do you ever want to get married?" "Well…. yeah some day I want" he answered as he blushed.

**Crash**! The sound of a breaking bottle came from where Usopp and Chopper were rolling on the floor laughing. "OI! Stop being so immature" Sanji yelled at them, he then looked back at Viola and caressed her pregnant tummy. "Viola joined us after we had reached Raftel and went to visit some old islands we had been too, Dressrosa were one of those islands." Luffy said. "We even went back to The Baratie in East Blue and we visited Vivi on Arabasta too."

"What ha…" Law grabbed Luffy and dragged him out on the deck. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I want a little private time with you, that's all" Law answered. Law moved slowly towards Luffy for a kiss, just as Brook came out. "oh my, am I interrupting something here?" he asked. Law and Luffy just stared at Brook. "oooh you were going to kiss! I wish I could kiss someone too…ooh, but I don't have any lips! YOHOHOHO. Brook walked in laughing to the party once again and left Law and Luffy alone out on the deck.

Luffy looked up at the night sky, it was so beautiful. Luffy lies down on the lawn they had on the deck and just looked up at the sky as Law lies down beside him. "Its so beautiful" Law said, "yeah it is" Luffy answered. They laid there for hours it seems.

The noise from the party had silenced and Law and Luffy still laid on the lawn. Just starring at the star filled night sky. Law moved his hand to Luffys and softly grabbed it. Luffy looked at him as Law moved so he was above Luffy. "this time we wont be interrupted" Law thought. He moved slowly towards Luffys lips. It felt like a thousand fireworks were shot when their lips finally met. They sat up as the continued to kiss. "Wait, let's go to my room" Luffy said. Luffy grabbed Laws hand as they started to walk to the captain's room. They closed the door behind them. Law turned around against Luffy and start to kiss him once more and pushed him in to the bed, he laid on top off Luffy and started to open his shirt.

Luffy woke up in Laws arms, he remembered back at the last night they spent and he started to blush. He moved away from Law so he could look at his face, "he's so beautiful when he sleeps" Luffy thought. He bowed down to kiss him on the forehead, just as Law woke up. "Luffy…..What are you doing? " He asked with his sleepy voice. Luffy moved down and kissed his lips instead. "Goodmorning. Law" he said, with a smile on his face.

All crewmembers sat at the breakfast table excluding Law. "Hey, where is Law, Luffy?" Nami asked. "He had something to do he said, so he´ll come soon" Luffy answered. "OI, EVERYONE! COME OUT HERE!" Everyone rushed out to she what was happening outside on the deck.

When they all came out on deck they saw Law standing in the middle of a field of blue rose petals, he wore a snow white smoking with a rose bouquet with ten roses in his hands. Everyone just froze. Luffy walked slowly towards Law. "Law…. what is this?" he asked when he stood face to face with Law in the middle of the field of rose petals.

"Luffy, these two years without you has been pure hell, it didn't go a single day I thought about you, I was unsure about everything and it felt like I would give up, the thought about us meeting again was the only thing that kept me going." Laws eyes filled up with tears as he spoke. "Now that we´re finally together again, I'm sure of one thing, and that is that I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Luffy heard sobbing from his crewmembers. "Luffy you´re the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Law went down on knee and said "Monkey D. Luffy, do you want to marry me?" The tears started to roll down Luffys cheeks as he jumps in to Laws arms and said, "I do, I really do."

As they stood up again and watched over to the rest of the crew they saw Usopp and Chopper holding each other as the tears rushed down their faces, Brooks and Frankys tears spouted out from their eyes like little kids. The looked over to Robin and Zoro who held each other in one arm and smiled, Viola rested her head on Sanjis shoulder as the tears rolled down her face, next to them Nami stood and wiped her tears away.

Brook sat at the piano and played as the other was celebrating Laws and Luffys proposal, everyone was laughing, drinking and cheering, everyone had a great time they would never forget.

The Big Day

It's been two months ago since Law proposed to Luffy and it's finally time for the wedding. Luffy sat in his room as Nami, Chopper and Robin fixed his hair. On a chair beside where Luffy sat hanged the white smoking he will wear tonight, on the table in front of him stood a corsage in a glass cube, it was so beautiful that Luffy couldn't keep his eyes off it. Chopper thook the smoking that was hanging on the chair and took it to the ironing board and started to iron it, some distance away sat Nami and polished the white balmorals, Robin stood behind Luffy and fixed his hair so it would look good, she comb it and ruffled it again till it looked good, then used hairspray to make it stay that way.

At the same time in Laws dressing room Law sat at a chair facing a mirror, he had a nervous look on his face, actually he was terrified, terrified to hurt Luffy in any way, to make this day a disaster, its their wedding today, it's a day that's suppose to be remembered till the day they die, which means nothing bad can happen today or it will ruin everything for Luffy. Laws face almost turned green because of the anxiety of today's event. Sweat pearls started to appear all over his face. Zoro laid his hand on his shoulder, Law looked up in the mirror to she his face, Zoro gave him a smile, a smile that told him that everything will be okey, you wont make any mistakes today.

Law was wearing a black smoking with black balmorals and had a corsage on his chest, it was a big beautiful rose.

Luffy had put on his white smoking and balmorals and had attached his corsage to his chest, right over his heart. Nami, Robin and Viola had white long dresses, the only different were that Nami had orange details, Robin had purple and Viola had red, they also had corsage on their wrists and the flowers were matching the details on the dresses. The girls also had white high heals with the same colour details on them.

Zoro came in to Luffys room in his black suit, Zoro laso had a corsage on his chest as all the other male crewmembers, but the colour was white instead of red as Laws and Luffys. "Everyone is ready now Luffy." Zoro reached out his hand for Luffy, as Luffys best man Zoro was supposed to walk him to the altar. Luffy grabbed Zoros hand and went up to his bend of the arm as they walked out the door.

As they came out Luffy saw all his nakamas, everyone were gathered, Luffys eyes filled up with tears, this is the best day of his life, it can't get any better. This is the day he´s going to marry the love of his life.

Luffy walked up on the altar next to Law and faced Brook who was going to consecrate them. Robin walked out and stood behind Law and Luffy and said. "Before we start the ceremony we have a surprise for you" then walked back to her place between Nami and Viola. Luffy and Law turned around when they hear that people came out from the dining room. From the room the whole crew of the heart pirates came, next came Marco, Vista, Kaya, Nojiko, Rebecca and last Vivi, Garp, Dragon, Sabo and Shanks came, both Law and Luffy started to cry as they run up to their family and friends to bid them welcome.

Dragon, Garp, Vivi, Sabo and Shanks were the only one that had dressed up. Vivi had the same dress as the other girls but with light blue details and corsageon her wrist. Garp had a white costume with a red corsage on his chest. Shanks and Dragon had black costumes with red corsage at the same place as Garp. Sabo also had a black costume but with a blue corsage.

When everything had calmed down and Luffy and Law had dried their tears they walked back up to the altar. Luffy was wrong, this day could get better everything was perfect now. Family and friends were all gathered just for Luffy and Law.

"Trafalgar D. Water Law do you take Monkey D. Luffy to be your beloved husband till death takes you apart?" "I do." Those words, Law actually want to marry him. Luffys eyes filled up with tears again. "Monkey D. Luffy do you take Trafalgar D. Water Law to be your beloved husband till death takes you apart?" "I do!" He said as the tears started to roll down again. "I know declare you husband and husband you may now kiss." Luffy leaned forward and soon their lips met, it was the most magical kiss they ever had, Luffy didn't want this moment to stop. Though this feeling he had, it was even greater, this feeling made him feel more alive than ever, this feeling, he and Law, they´re finally, married.

The End


End file.
